


Crowley

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley gets a little bit introspective





	Crowley

It's no secret that I didn't want to fall. I just ended up hanging around with the wrong people. Though in my defense, Lucifer did make a lot of very valid points. It was pretty easy to get swept up in everything. Then the rebellion happened and we all ended up in Hell. And that was a big problem for me. Not because of the whole being in Hell thing. That wasn't that bad, really. Could have been a lot worse. But because it meant there was a good possibility I would never see him again.

I'd seen him before the fall. Principality Aziraphale. Hard to miss him with that flaming sword, after all. One of the strongest angels in existence and he lived to make people happy. It filled him with such joy to be of service. He didn't let his power get to his head and that just made him that much more amazing. He was gorgeous and adorable and sweet and wonderful and it was next to impossible to not fall in love with him. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I wasn't sure I could. He was a principality and I was just an angel. It was a bit like the janitor trying to express their undying affection for the boss' son. Though I did try to convince myself that it didn't matter. Kept saying I was going to walk right up to him, introduce myself and tell him how I felt. And I also kept telling myself "we've got all of eternity, there's always tomorrow." Then I got to find out what would happen if tomorrow never came.

Being a demon wasn't so bad once I was no longer stuck in hell. "Go up there and cause trouble." They said. And that's exactly what I did. I caused some trouble and God tossed Adam and Eve out of the Garden because of it. By that time I'd convinced myself that I was never going to see Aziraphale again, and then there he was. He'd never actually seen me while I was an angel. We didn't talk. So it wasn't a surprise at all that he didn't know who I was. Especially now that I was a demon. But I finally got to actually talk to him. It was a little painful, though, knowing that there really was no way we could ever be together now. And even though he was an angel and I was a demon, he was still nice to me. Lending me shelter under his wing when the rain started. He didn't have to do that. It's just who he is. 

That was the start of it. The start of our relationship. It was a working relationship at first and then we slowly became friends. Millennia together will do that. We helped each other and had lunch. More accurately, he had lunch and I just watched him enjoy his food. It was very lovely to just sit and watch him. The little twinkle in his eye and the relaxed smile he always got. It was absolutely adorable. Could never admit to him that I thought that, though. Being a demon meant I couldn't be nice. Not noticeably so, anyway. I expressed my feelings with little jabs and telling him to shut up. It was the only way I could. And every single time he reminded me that I'm a demon, it was like a little stab in the heart. A reminder that we would never really be together. But I had our friendship and that would always have to be enough. It never really was. 

And then the Anti-Christ was born and Armageddon was imminent. I couldn't bear the thought of the world ending and the angels and demons fighting. There was a lot about the world that I had grown to like. Quite a lot. But that's not what worried me the most. Aziraphale was soft and sweet and nice and there was no way he was going to make it out of the war alive. Even if Heaven did win. He'd most certainly be a casualty and I wasn't going to sit by and let that happen. So I looked him in the eye and told him that we needed to end Armageddon. We needed to save the world.

What he still hasn't figured out to this day is that the world I wanted to save was him. And anything and everything that would make him even remotely happy. That's all that really matters.


End file.
